


Mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby - Robini

by SallyPejr



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2019, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Barbara Gordonová rozšiřuje Supernatural po Wayne manor.





	Mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby - Robini

**Author's Note:**

> Všechny moje znalosti z DC universa pochází z anglicky mluvících zdrojů, tudíž si nejsem jistá překlady a jsem líná hledat. Nicméně v originále oslovuje Dick Grayson Jasona Todda jako Little Wing - překlad Malé Křídlo. A taky v angličtině je dick slangový výraz pro penis, tudíž na tohle existuje miriáda vtipů, nad kterými se směje nejspíš jenom Grayson.

„Co to sleduješ?"

„Nevím, jmenuje se to Supernatural. Barb mi to doporučila. Malý křídlo, pojď se dívat se mnou."

„Ty seš vážně dick, jestli si myslíš, že ty štěněčí oči na mě zaberou."

„Prosím?"

\- - . - -

„O čem se to Todd a Grayson hádají?"

„Jestli by jim hula-hop obruč naplněná solí pomohla se dostat z domu plného démonů."

„Co?!"

„Ah, ty nevíš… Pojď, Steph, musím ti ukázat jeden super seriál. Hrajou tam nádherní herci."

\- - . - -

„Už to dělá zas."

„Kdo?"

„Barbara. Rozšiřuje svou fanouškovskou základnu. Jednoho robina po druhém. Za chvíli bude mít celou kolekci."

„A pak?"

„Pak bude na řadě město."

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud nevíte, kdo jsou zmiňovaní lidi:   
> Dick Greyson aka první Batmanův Robin aka Nightwing.   
> Jason Todd aka druhý Batmanův Robin aka Red Hood.   
> Barbara Gordon aka první Batgirl aka Oracle.   
> Stephanie Brown aka Spoiler aka čtvrtý Robin aka čtvrtá Batgirl (a jediný, kdo byl kdy Robin i Batgirl).


End file.
